The aim of this study is to describe illness representations and self- perceptions of health in a sample of elderly African-Americans by focusing on their views of disease prevention and health promotion activities. Specific sub-goals include the following: a) To identify the specific features of their representations of health and specific diseases, the self and formal procedural strategies used to preserve health as well as prevent and control disease, and the criteria for evaluating outcomes of health promotive and preventive behavior as represented by self and formal treatment procedures in an elderly, African American sample. b) To determine how representations of health and disease affect the selection of procedures for avoiding and controlling disease; c) To determine how representations of health and disease and procedures for avoiding and controlling disease affect overall self assessments of health; d) To determine how specific beliefs about the self, one's social network and culture, and beliefs about medicine and medical institutions affect the representations of health and disease. Subjects will be selected from the baseline core sample on the basis their self-reported health status and age. Subjects reporting excellent/very good or poor health, and any subject over age 80 will also be interviewed. Results of the semi-structured interview will provide a basis for designing two interventions: the first will be designed to encourage participants to take flu inoculations, the second to encourage participation in a dietary supplement trial.